


Better Than Chivalry

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Heroes to Villains, Murder as Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Doctor Light's memory came back during a fight with the Titans, which really sucked for them.  Diana seeks to make things right.





	Better Than Chivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Written around the time of Identity Crisis. Title comes from: "Justice is better than chivalry if we cannot have both."- Alice Stone Blackwell. 
> 
> Also, Diana's mission comes word for word from the George Perez penned "A God Among Men."

She'd been sent to Man's World on a very specific mission. She was supposed to be an ambassador of Themyscira's goals: teaching, learning, living together peacefully, honoring all equally, understanding compassionately, and loving unequivocally. Along with her ambassadorial duties, she'd been trusted by her people to be an administrator of justice.

Along the way, the goal of being an ambassador had gotten in the way of justice more than once. But Diana had always carefully chosen the choice that she thought best represented the goals of her people, the justice system of Man's World, and the belief systems of her fellow superheroes. It had been difficult to juggle those warring ideologies, but Diana had done her best, because it had seemed so very important.

That had changed the day Donna died. From that day forth, the only ideology that mattered was soothing the warrior-driven desire for justice.

The first to go had been Doctor Light, because he was the one responsible for Donna's death. Considering what he'd done to Donna in addition to killing her, Diana believed she had been too kind in ripping out both his spine and his spleen. If she had merely been after vengeance, as so many had suggested, there were far more painful ways to kill the man.

Though she would not deny the pleasure she gained from watching the man's last drops of gurgled blood dry on his lips.

Despite what Doctor Light had done to Donna - and the rest of the Titans- her fellow "heroes" had been aghast at her actions. But in the time that it had taken Doctor Light to die, he'd shared a secret that made it very clear that the rest of the League had no right whatsoever to judge her actions.

They were to blame for what had happened to Donna - and the Titans - every bit as much as Doctor Light was. Not only had they stolen his memory and tampered with his personality, but they had willingly allowed _the children_ to fight a dangerous psychopath without letting any of them know _exactly_ what they were up against. To the Titans, Doctor Light had never been more than a joke-until his memories and true personality came back in the midst of a battle that Diana's former allies had never foreseen. On the day before Diana took his life, all of Doctor Light's memories came back to him and he had sought vengeance against the innocent young lives that had never seen the full brute of his attack coming.

Neither had the members of the Justice League that were responsible for allowing Doctor Light to run free in the first place. Diana had killed Zatanna and Dinah quickly, for they were still her sisters. But the men she had killed in the same fashion as Doctor Light, for they were no better than he.

There'd really been no turning back after that point. The remaining members of the League - those that hadn't been in the Watchtower the day Light's personality had been tampered with - became her enemy. Much to her surprise, Diana had found that she was perfectly fine with that choice. She'd grown rather tired of trying to juggle so many value systems.

These days, she conforms only to her own values. Many in Man's World are afraid of her because of that, because they cannot understand someone who is willing to dispense justice to both the Justice League and the supervillians they fight.

But to Diana, a threat is a threat, and she will continue to eliminate them until she draws her last breath.

After all, she may no longer be an ambassador, but she is still an administrator of justice.

  


 


End file.
